Cationic monomers, including Acryloxyethyldimethyl(benzyl) Ammonium Chloride (“ADAMQUAT”), MethacrylolAminopropyl Trimethyl Ammonium Chloride (“MAPTAC”), or Methacryloxyethyldimethyl Ammonium Chloride (“MADQUAT”), are important flocculants.
Moreover, when copolymerized with certain aromatic monomers, cationic polymers may be used to form cationic polymer latexes that have a variety of uses, particularly as opacifiers in relatively low pH home and personal care compositions. Such low pH home and personal care compositions frequently contain betaines, polyquaterniums, or other positively charged ingredients that can cause stability issues with anionic opacifiers, but these stability issues are resolved by certain cationic polymer latex opacifiers. Particularly good cationic polymer latex opacifiers are described in US Pat. App. Pub. 2008/0216978, the entirety of which is incorporated by reference herein.
It should be understood that an opacifier is a material added to give a translucent luster to formulations, said appearance being the result of the refractive index of the material. As visual aesthetic is of great importance to consumers, and many home and personal care compositions contain betaines, polyquaterniums, or other positively charged ingredients, there exists a strong desire in the industry to identify new materials useful as opacifiers.
Therefore, what is needed is new cationic polymers and cationic polymer latexes.